


Bottom Bunk

by roomeight



Category: Blur
Genre: M/M, gralex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roomeight/pseuds/roomeight
Summary: Graham has an obsessed admirer at Goldsmiths college that he can't seem to get rid of. Thankfully Alex knows of a way he can help get him out of an awkward situation. OTP prompt challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fairly quickly, so I apologize for anything and everything except the fluff. Written for the ever-lovely Ren who picked #2 on this [OTP prompt list.](http://you-make-me-wander.tumblr.com/post/106083456693/aus-and-prompts-list) <3

“No, I’m serious Alex. This is a problem. This is a real problem.”

Alex looked down through his fringe at Graham and laughed.

“So what? A girl likes you. How is that a problem?”

“No, Alex. You don’t understand.” Graham shot Alex a sideways look before shoving a piece of notepaper underneath his nose. “I found this slipped underneath the door of our dorm room this morning.”

Alex quietly unfolded the piece of paper and looked down at it with a smirk on his face. He raised both of his eyebrows.

“Wow. She drew you huh?”

“She drew both of us, Alex. Together. Naked. With hearts all around us. She’s obsessed. She’s crazy.”

Alex turned the drawing sideways and squinted. “I have to say, the resemblance is quite striking. She’s talented.”

“ALEX.”

“Okay, okay. I get it, you’re creeped out.” Alex smirked and flicked his fringe out of his face. “So? What are you going to do about it?”

“I don’t know.” Graham looked up at Alex nervously. “I mean, I can’t tell her to stop.”

“Why not?”

“Because that’s rude.”

Alex pinched his eyebrows together. “You’re too nice, Gra. Really. Honestly though, if it were me I’d just shag her and move on.”

“ALEX. She’s drawing pictures of me naked. I don’t want to sleep with her, she’s going to murder me.” Graham ran his fingers through his scalp and looked nervously over his shoulder. “I have to see her in my next class, and I know she’s going to corner me like she always does.”

“Okay. Look. I’ll help you out. Next time she comes over to haggle you, just let me know and I’ll bail you out of it.”

Graham shot Alex a puzzled look. “How?”

“We’ll have a safe word.” Alex said cooly, before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a cigarette. “Something like…” He lifted his chin and looked up toward the ceiling. “...Camus.”

“Camus?” Graham looked at Alex as though he were about to laugh.

“Yeah. Camus. Like Albert Camus? The existential French writer? That’s easy to slip into any art school conversation, isn’t it?”

“God, Alex. You are ridiculous.” Graham shook his head.

“I’m not ridiculous, I was just born in the wrong country. There’s a difference.”

“Okay. Fine. Camus it is.” Graham conceded, giving Alex another sideways glance. “But you better be there when I say it, I swear to God.”

“I’m hurt, Gra.” Alex joked, ruffling Graham’s hair. “I can’t believe that you would ever doubt me.”

Graham scrunched his nose up in protest. “Don’t.” He said irritated, before swatting Alex’s hand out of the way.

“Graham! Graham!” A voice yelled out from behind the both of them.

Graham’s jaw tightened. He looked up at Alex. “That’s her behind me, isn’t it? _Fuck._ ”

Alex leaned back up against the locker and grinned. He took a long draw on his cigarette and kicked both of his legs out. “Yep.”

“God.”

“Graham!” A eccentric girl with brightly colored hair bounced up behind Graham and yelled so loudly into Graham’s ear that he nearly flinched.

Graham’s mouth immediately formed into a straight line. “Hi Ada.”

“Did you get my note this morning?”

“Yeah.” Graham shot her a tight-lipped smile. “I did.”

“Did you like it? I spent all night drawing it.” She was grinning from ear to ear now. Graham was right, Alex thought. There was definitely a sort of lunacy in her eyes.

“I wanted to get your eyes _just_ right.”

“My eyes. Right.” Graham said quietly, nodding. “You could have included my pants too.”

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

Graham pursed his lips. “Nothing.”

“So, are you going to go to the gallery opening with me tonight? You know you promised you would go with me.” Ada looked up at him with doleful eyes.

“Umm...you know, I think I actually had something planned with Alex already…” Graham mumbled into his collar. He shot Alex a desperate look.

Alex shook his head. He was clearly enjoying watching this entire train wreck unfold. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Gra.”

Graham shot Alex the sort of look that suggested he was going to murder him in his sleep later that night.

“ _Yes you do,_ Alex. You remember. We have that Albert Camus lecture to go to.”

Alex’s eyes lit up. A devilish smile stretched across his lips. “Ohhh. Yes. The _Camus_ lecture. I’d nearly forgotten.”

Graham’s eyes were aiming darts into Alex’s forehead now. He shot him a pinched smile. “Yeah, you are very forgetful, Alex.”

“Oh. Well... Could I come with you?” Ada piped up. “That sounds really interesting.”

“Well, no...it’s sort of...well,” Alex smirked before placing his cigarette between his lips again. “It’s sort of a guys’ night out, you know, just the lads.”

Ada’s face fell. She looked down at the palms of her hands. “Oh, well. Okay…” Her eyes lit up again. “Well, what about tomorrow?”

“Oh, Gra’s busy tomorrow as well.” Alex replied slyly, before slipping his right arm over Graham’s shoulder. Graham looked as though he were trying to sink backward into the wall.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Ada asked, looking a bit irritated.

Graham opened his mouth to speak but Alex stopped him. “It’s date night.” Alex said casually, before leaning down and kissing Graham straight on the lips. Graham’s eyes widened into large circles.

Alex lingered for at least three seconds too long for Graham’s comfort, his right hand wrapped smoothly around the back of Graham’s neck, pushing him backward into the wall before finally breaking the kiss and leaning back. An even smile stretched across his face. “It’s our anniversary.”

Ada’s face had suddenly become the same color as the chips of white paint on the wall behind her head. “Oh.” She said meekly. “Wow… um. That’s wonderful. I’m so happy for the both of you.”

After a painstaking moment of awkward silence, she looked at Alex, then Graham, then back at Alex again. “I’m sorry. Um, I have to go to class now. I’ll...I’ll see you around, Graham.” And before Alex could say anything else, Ada turned on her heel and started walking down the hallway.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Alex elbowed Graham in his side. “Graham.”

Graham was staring into the distance as though he were still in shock.

“Graham.”

Graham inhaled sharply, finally breaking his thousand yard stare. “What?”

“What’s wrong?” Alex laughed. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just…” Graham blinked slowly. “I didn’t exactly expect you to kiss me.”

Alex smirked. “Well, it worked, didn’t it? I doubt she’ll be bothering you again.” He said, winking. “But anyway, I’ve got to go to class. I’ll see you ‘round, Gra.”

“Yeah…see ya.” Graham mumbled, watching Alex as he turned and disappeared down the hallway.

**

“What’s wrong, Gra? You look so ghostly.”

“It’s…nothing. I’m fine.”

Alex lifted his chin over his folded arms, peering up at Graham from the side of their bunkbed.

“Well, it doesn’t look like nothing.” Alex countered, poking Graham in the leg. “You’ve been like this all day. Is that Ada girl still bothering you?”

Graham swallowed slowly, his eyes resting on a piece of paper in front of him. “No...sort of...I don’t know.”

“What’s that?” Alex asked, pointing toward the piece of paper.

“It’s a…” Graham took a deep breath. “It’s a new drawing she gave me.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Ohhhhh. Lemme see it.” Alex exclaimed, reaching out to snatch the piece of paper from him. Graham quickly grabbed it out of the way and held it over his head.

“No. I don’t want you to see this one.”

“Why? Did she draw your dangly bits again? She was quite generous to you last time.”

“Jesus, Alex.” Graham frowned. “No.”

“Did she confess her undying love to you in the form of an erotic poem?”

“No.”

“Then what is it?”

“I told you. I don’t want to show you.”

Alex jumped up from the side of the bed and snatched the piece of paper out of Graham’s hand.

“Hey!” Graham yelled out.

Alex stood up, holding the piece of paper above his head as Graham jumped up and down underneath him. He had a giant grin on his face.

“That’s not fair, Alex. Give it back!”

Alex unfolded the piece of paper above his head. “Ooo. This looks promising.” He looked up at the drawing for several seconds before furrowing his brow.

“Wait…is that...is that us?”

“Alex, I told you I didn’t want you to see it.”

“Oh God.” Alex laughed. “That is us. Together. Kissing. Wow.”

Graham looked down at his feet and frowned.

“She’s quite enamored with the idea of us, isn’t she?”

“Alex, stop. Just give it back.”

“Why are you so embarrassed?” Alex grinned. “I think it’s nice.”

“Nice??” Graham blurted out. “She drew us kissing each other. That’s weird, Alex.”

“Is it?” Alex said, looking down the bridge of his nose at him.

“Yes, it is. She’s imagining us...you know…being together like that. That’s weird.”

Alex shrugged, lowering his arms and handing the piece of paper back to Graham. “I guess. If you say so.”

Graham peered up at Alex from beneath his messy fringe. He bit down on his lower lip. “I don’t know why you’re not more bothered by it, Alex.”

“What’s to be bothered about? She fancies you, and she fancies you and me being together. I think it’s flattering, really. We make a cute couple.” Alex smirked and patted him on the back.

Alex stretched his cat-like limbs out above his head and yawned. Through half-slitted eyes, Alex sensed Graham’s gaze as it unconsciously fell to the pale white skin exposed just above his hips.

“Well, I’m going to bed. I’ve had enough excitement for today I think. Good night.”

“Good night, Alex.” Graham replied quietly, as though he were still lost in thought.

Graham stared up at the ceiling as Alex flicked the lights off and the room fell into complete darkness. He chewed on his bottom lip as he listened to Alex climbing onto the squeaky bed frame below him. He imagined Alex laying there, his fringe splayed to one side of the pillow, a stupid grin on his face. He thought all of this was funny, didn’t he? The drawing, all of it. Graham wished he could be that nonchalant. He wished he could so easily pass it off as Alex did.

“Alex.”

There was a long pause before Alex’s tired voice floated up from the bed below him.

“Yes, Gra?”

“Come here.”

Alex groaned from underneath him. “What is it? Just tell me. I don’t want to get up again.”

“It’s important.”

Alex sighed loudly. “Alright.”

Graham listened quietly as Alex rolled out of the bed, and stretched himself over the side of the top bed so they could see each other face-to-face. He blinked at Graham blearily.

“What is it now?”

Graham looked back at him with no expression on his face.

“Come on Gra, what do you want? I’m tired.” Alex whined, laying his left cheek against the bedsheets. His shoulders sunk into the bed.

“Alex, look at me.”

Alex's eyes flicked upward. “What?”

Graham parted his lips slowly.

“Camus.”

 


End file.
